


Breakfast

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: Mornings were always hell. No exceptions.(Maybe one exception.)





	

Mornings were not Taako’s friend. The long, quiet nights when everyone else was asleep and he was left to his own thoughts, those were hit or miss. Mornings, however, meant people and talking and (recently) the start of intensive physical training. Mornings were always hell. No exceptions.

This morning though, found him sprawled across his bedsheets, skirt hiked up around his waist, underwear hanging off one ankle, with his boyfriend The Actual Grim Reaper nipping at his thighs and looking up at him with bedroom eyes so intense they should probably be illegal.

So, maybe one exception.

Taako bites off another moan, pressing further into the pillow he’s holding over his face. Between his legs, he can feel Kravitz smirking against his skin, the smug jerk, before going right back to ravaging him with that _fucking god sent_ tongue of his. He licks along his entrance, right up until he’s teasing his clit with quick strokes. His fingers grip at his hips, holding them in place as he presses teasing kisses before sucking hard.

Taako can’t stop a shuddering breath escaping his lips after that. He’s getting so close, just a little more, just—

BANG BANG BANG

“Taako! Are you ready or what?” Kravitz pulls away in surprise, leaving Taako to groan from the lost sensation, which of course Magnus hears. “You alright in there bud?”

“Fucking peachy, my dude.” Kravitz is hovering, looking just adorably flushed and uncertain, his face wet from between Taako’s legs and god if that isn’t just the best look—

“Okay, well can we go or what?”

“Just give me a minute,” he calls back, lacing his fingers through the reaper’s locs and encouraging him back down. Kravitz cocks his brow, but dutifully returns between his legs, peppering kisses along his thighs until he’s back at his entrance, working his tongue between his folds in all the right ways. Taako tightens his grip on his hair just a bit to encourage him, eyes fluttering shut to focus on just the feel of Kravitz’s mouth, his lips, his hands...

“Taako!”

“Holy shit, Mags, I’m coming!” he yells in exasperation. Kravitz quickly pulls away again, but this time with a tiny snort of laughter for some reaso—oh my god.

“Are you now?” he murmurs, quiet enough for only Taako to hear and dammit now he’s having to muffle laughter on top of everything else. Magnus remains blissfully unaware.

“The Director’s gonna have our asses if we’re late again.”

“Then leave without me, I’ll go down in a minute.” Kravitz is grinning uncontrollably against the skin of his thigh, and Taako’s having trouble holding it in as well. Magnus is quiet for a moment, then the (thankfully locked) doorknob starts jiggling. “If you break open my door, I swear to fuck Magnus, there will be Death,” he yells, clamping his thighs around his boyfriend’s head to muffle his laughter. There’s shuffling on the other side of the door.

“Fine, but if you’re not there in ten minutes I’m dragging you out,” Magnus says. The room is quiet, both men listening to him wander away, out the front door, down the hallway, until it was silent again. Kravitz finally pries Taako’s thighs apart for a (unnecessary) breath of fresh air.

“Ten minutes,” he comments.

Taako nods. “Sounds like a challenge.” Kravitz smirks back.

“Hardly.” The sight of Kravitz bringing two fingers to his mouth and lathering them with his tongue overwrites off any retort forming in Taako’s head. He pulls them out, slick and wet, and moves them between the elf’s legs, pressing teasingly at his entrance. Taako pushes against him eagerly and he slides in, crooking his fingers with practiced ease, just the right way to make him moan. He presses kisses to his navel as he finds the right spots, the right rhythm, before travelling lower again.

Taako can’t help the gasp as Kravitz’s wet tongue finds his clit, and oh god he really hopes Magnus is actually gone because between Kravitz’s mouth and his own there were some obscene noises to be heard. The reaper sets an incredible pace, his free hand tracing ice cold patterns over Taako’s chest, and it’s so good, overwhelmingly good. Ten minutes, but he doesn’t even last three before he’s coming, leg clenched around his boyfriend’s head as he keeps going, dragging out Taako’s orgasm until he’s all but melted into his bed.

Kravitz pulls back, looking far too pleased with himself, but Taako doesn’t have the energy for snide remarks (and, honestly, after a performance like that, he could have this one.) He grabs a tissue from the night stand to wipe his face off, and tries to straighten out his beautifully dishevelled suit.

Taako finally gathers the energy to start pulling his clothes back on properly, and fires off some quick prestidigitation, cleaning up Kravitz, himself, the bed, anywhere there could be potential splash damage. He wraps his arms around the other man to pull himself up, and what the heck, drags him down into a lazy kiss while he’s there. Kravitz smiles against his lips.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I believe you have a training assignment to get to in 6 minutes.” Taako gives a good natured groan into his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Kravitz drags him to his feet and buttons his shirt for him, like a doting husband. “Wanna fetch me my hat and cloak too?” he teases.

“Don’t push it.” Kravitz smiles and kisses his forehead, the sap, and shoves him off towards the door. Taako grabs his umbrastaff from the floor and turns back to the other man with a smile.

“Hey, come back later and I’ll return the favour.” He can’t see the colour, but Kravitz’s expression is a dead giveaway for the heat on his cheeks. Still, a tiny smile tugs at his lips.

“Am I going to have to be the one yelling at Magnus then?” Taako snorts.

“I’m gonna make you yell a lot of things, my man.”


End file.
